


Stop the Elevator

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Oikawa has been going crazy trying to run his company in the face of Ushiwaka stealing away his workers, and now some guy in the elevator is complaining about what a shit boss he is and . . . oh wait, the guy is pretty hot.





	

“Wait! Hold the elevator!” Oikawa shouted when he saw the doors about to close, temporarily giving up on fixing his tie to wave his hands in an attempt to get the attention of the elevator’s passenger.

“Ah!” Iwaizumi shot a hand out to keep the elevator doors from closing long enough for Oikawa to dart inside and slump against one of the walls, taking a moment to catch his breath.

“Thanks. I think I might still make my meeting, since I didn’t miss the elevator, so you really just saved me.” He offered a sheepish smile to Iwaizumi, pressing the button for the top floor.

“The boss kicking your ass too?” Iwaizumi snorted, “I’ve never even met the guy, and I feel like he’s got some damn grudge against my entire floor.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened marginally, but he quickly covered it up. “Yeah, something like that. What floor are you?”

“Fifth,” Iwaizumi sighed, “We’ve been understaffed on our floor lately, it’s been driving us all insane, and apparently the boss won’t hire anyone who’s been applying.”

Ah. Right. The engineering floor, in charge of putting together the products. And the giant stack of applications on his desk from people under qualified for the job. “At least it’s not advertising. We’re so short that the boss has to keep showing up to help out.” Thanks to Ushiwaka’s company going after his staff. Oikawa had rubbed it in his sister’s face for the first few days, that his minor in marketing was finally useful, but it had only been funny for a few days. Now it was killing him to be doing multiple jobs.

He wasn’t quite sure why he was pretending to be part of the advertising staff, the words had just come out, but he had the feeling admitting that he was the boss wouldn’t go over that well.

“Kinda makes me glad to know its not just us he’s torturing then.” Iwaizumi reached out his hand towards Oikawa, “I’m Iwaizumi by the way.”

“Tooru.” Oikawa returned, shaking the offered hand, and avoiding his last name that would give him away instantly. “Nice to meet you. Do you think you can help me with this? I almost forgot it at home this morning, and I’m apparently no good without a mirror.” He pointed at the disaster that was his attempt at tying his tie in a taxi.

Iwaizumi tried his best to stifle his laugh at Oikawa’s poor attempt. Wordlessly, he pulled off the tie to completely re-do it, “If anything, it looked like a good attempt from a teenager going to his first dance,” he chuckled.

“I swear, I’m good at this when I can see it in the mirror.” Oikawa protested.

“Maybe you can prove that to me next time we end up seeing each other.” Iwaizumi took a step away as they reached his floor, giving Oikawa a brief nod as he exited the elevator.

“Good luck. I hope you guys get some help soon.” He’d stay late to make sure he got through all of the applications. There had to be  _ someone  _ he could hire.

“Thanks. Maybe the slave driver will at least hire some temps or maybe look at the interns for both our floors.”

Oikawa gave his best optimistic smile before the doors closed.

* * *

“Hey, Iwa-chan, good to see you again. Did you guys get anyone new on your floor yet?” Oikawa asked when the elevator opened on the fifth floor a week later. He’d barely left the office the past week, but he’d managed to get two people on Iwaizumi’s floor, and an intern in advertising along with all of his other responsibilities, and his attempt at drafting up a new product to compete with Ushiwaka. He was finally getting ready to go home for a night, but was able to wake up a bit at the sight of a familiar face.

“Yeah, two of them, amazingly enough. They’re both still a little green, but they’ll get used to it. How about you? You’re here pretty late, so I’m guessing not.”

“We’ve got an intern. So I’m well caffeinated.” He replied. “Oh, and,” he pointed proudly at his tie, which was done perfectly.

“So you do know how to look like a working adult all on your own,” Iwaizumi said in mock amazement.

“Rude! I’ll have you know I’m a completely functioning adult almost all of the time.”

“Are you ten the rest of the time?”

“I’m asleep the rest of the time. I plan to pass out and sleep for a whole, like, five hours when I get home.” Oikawa told him with a wide grin.

“A good goal. I usually try and aim for six when I can.” Maybe it was because of how tired Iwaizumi was, but Oikawa looked a lot hotter this elevator ride compared to their first. He had been working for twelve hours after all, maybe he was starting to see things.

“Oh man, I don’t think I can remember the last time I got six hours of sleep. I’m jealous.”

“You don’t get weekends off?” Iwaizumi asked as they reached the main floor, both stepping out.

“Weekends are my busiest.” Almost everyone else was off, so that was when he spent his time working on coming up with new products, and doing paper work, and all of the other fun stuff that came with running a company.

“Damn. Maybe it’s really just you the boss has a grudge against. Not even giving you a day off must be brutal.”

“Eh, I’ve got my five hours of sleep to look forward to tonight.” He replied with a shrug.

“Sounds like you deserve it.”

Oikawa caught the attention of a taxi that pulled up to the curb. “If we can beat out Shiratorizawa, I think things might calm down for all of our departments.” He offered as the best condolence he could give.

“Let’s hope. I accidentally ran into the head of that place once. I could practically  _ smell  _ the cockiness on him, like he thought he’d already won or something. Didn’t think I’d ever dislike someone more than our boss.”

Oikawa grimaced. “I understand the feeling.” He got into the cab. “It was nice seeing you again,” he said with a wave before closing the door and giving his address to the driver. 

* * *

“You look like shit,” Iwaizumi commented blandly, knowing full well he looked just as bad, as Oikawa stepped into the elevator.

“I haven't slept in three days.” Oikawa retorted, leaning against the wall of the elevator and closing his eyes. “I was on a coffee run.” He held up the cup to show Iwaizumi.

“Oh. Then I guess you look decently human, all things considering.” He said, not getting an answer, and upon closer inspection it appeared that Oikawa was drifting off, despite the fact that he was still standing and holding his coffee.

“Well damn.” Iwaizumi carefully took the coffee out of Oikawa’s hand and gave him a light pat on the cheek to wake him up. “Maybe it’s better if you go home for the day.”

“Can’t. Too much to do.” Oikawa opened his eyes to look blurrily at Iwaizumi. Ushiwaka had just released the release date on his next product, and it was going to be the same day as Oikawa’s, so he’d been working nonstop between marketing and improving, because he had to beat Ushiwaka.

“I think the advertising department and Boss-kawa can let you take a day off. You’re bound to make more mistakes in this state anyway.”

“I am here by my own choice.” He defended. “I’ve got work to do.”

“Work that you’d get done better after a nap.”

“If I take a nap I won’t wake up.”

“Good,” Iwaizumi muttered, taking a sip of Oikawa’s coffee and scrunching his nose in disgust. “This is disgusting.”

“It's also not yours, so you can't complain!” Oikawa took his coffee back, holding it protectively.

“You need sleep. I'll go up to Oikawa-san personally to get you just today off. You really need it.”

Oikawa laughed. “I don't think that will go how you want it to. Besides, I told you I'm here by choice.”

“Then get some rest by choice. I swear you're partially suicidal.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Fine. For you. I'll lay down for thirty minutes.”

It wasn't much, but Iwaizumi had a feeling that was as good as he was going to get. “Good. Thanks.” He gave Oikawa’s hair a ruffle, which caused the other man to yelp and scramble to fix it, just as they reached the fifth floor.

* * *

“Iwa-chan! I slept for eight whole hours!” He'd finally gotten some new people in advertising, and had promptly taken one day off. Now he was back and practically skipped into the elevator.

“I'm actually pretty proud,” Iwaizumi smiled. He lightly gripped Oikawa's chin, turning his head from side to side, “You look better well rested.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat up. “I always look good, excuse you.”

Iwaizumi chuckled as he let go and took a step back, “You weren’t all that hot running off of three days of no sleep.”

“I totally was hot, despite not sleeping.”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi scoffed.

“I would fight you on it more, but I can only remember that day in bits and pieces.”

“And you still fought me on not sleeping. You overwork yourself too much.”

“I have things to do. Not much to do about that.”

“Why does it sound like you do like eighty percent of the advertising department’s work?” Surely they didn't have  _ that  _ much work, they're boss wasn't  _ that  _ insane.

“Ah, well, it might be time to admit something.” They were about to hit the fifth floor. If this went badly, he had an escape. “I was only helping out in the advertisement department because we were so short staffed. That’s not actually my job here. I don’t think I ever mentioned my last name to you. I’m Oikawa Tooru. So, yeah . . . it’s more that I was doing two jobs rather than most of one job.” He offered a nervous smile, hoping this confession wouldn’t end their elevator chats. He’d grown quite fond of them. Even if Iwaizumi spent a lot of time bad mouthing him without realizing it.

Iwaizumi felt his breath get caught in his throat, his eyes widened, and did the first thing he could think of in his shocked state: he stopped the elevator. “You’re my boss,” Iwaizumi said slowly, “You let me talk shit about you.” He dared to look up at Oikawa, met his eyes and exhaled a sigh, falling back to lean against the wall. “Does that make asking you out no longer an option?”

Oikawa’s whole face lit up. He'd been uncertain about how he should feel when the elevator was stopped, but Iwaizumi's question decided that for him. “It makes it require some paperwork, but that's about it as far as restrictions go.”

Iwaizumi blinked at him, “That’s it? No work punishment for calling you a slave driver? Not even a petty get back? And you're actually interested in me enough for a date?!”

Oikawa’s eyebrows shot up. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking that last question? You’re the one that’s been proclaiming your hatred for me, and now you want to go on a date.”

“Well I’d been wanting to go on a date with the hot guy I kept running into on the elevator. He just also happened to be the guy I thought didn't have a soul,” Iwaizumi grumbled gruffly.

“Lots of past tense verbs in there.” Oikawa observed. “I’ll dismiss the first ones since you’ve still asked me out regardless, but ‘thought’ I didn’t have a soul? Have I changed your mind?”

“No I still don’t think you have a soul. Not with the amount of work you put on _ yourself, _ and you’re somehow still alive.” Of course, it wasn’t the original reason Iwaizumi thought Oikawa didn’t have a soul, but that wasn’t the point.

“The pains of being in charge. People think you have no soul regardless of what you do.” Oikawa declared dramatically. “We should probably restart the elevator though, before I get in trouble with the fire department.”

“That was a yes to the date though, right?” Iwaizumi asked, his hand hovering over the button.

“After we fill out the paperwork that lets me legally say yes as your boss without risking legal action, then yeah, that will be a yes.”

Iwaizumi smiled and restarted the elevator. “Good.”


End file.
